Research in social computing and behavioral modeling is designed to achieve a better understanding of social interactions, complex behaviors, contextual patterns, and associated outcomes of interest. The state-of-the-art in this field is increasingly dependent on interdisciplinary efforts due to the cross disciplinary nature of expertise required to address challenges arising from health, culture, and society. The Social Computing, Behavioral- Cultural Modeling, and Prediction* (SBP) conference is a platform for bringing together researchers from a wide variety of disciplines in this rapidly developing area of research to interact, discuss and disseminate on research issues that are central to its progress and to encourage new collaborations that are essential to its steady development and healthy evolution. Based on the success of its previous editions in the last three years (SBP08, SBP09, and SBP10), we (the steering committee with the guidance of the advisory committee) plan to continue organizing the SBP conference yearly and make it a premier event in the confluence of health, cultural, and social research. Funding this project will provide general support for the conference annually from 2011 to 2014 as well as provide travel awards to graduate students and junior researchers who otherwise might not be able to participate SBP. *Formerly known as Social Computing, Behavioral Modeling, and Prediction